Carta abierta del Señor Tenebroso
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: "De mi mayor consideración a los señores escritores del Legado Maldito: Soy asexual" Atentamente, Voldemort.


Hoy hablaba con mis amigos, por enésima vez de esta situación: Voldemort teniendo una hija… fuchi. La imagen mental de Voldy procreando es peor que la imagen de él misma jajajaj.

Aparte, a mí, personalmente como pro-Voldy que soy me choca eso. Señor Tenebroso único y uno solo y VIRGEN. Por favor, ¡VOLDY ES VIRGEN! He dicho.

Así que pensando me salió esto. Espero que les sea de su agrado.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje y sitio es propiedad de Joanne Rowling.

* * *

 _Estimados señores escritores del Legado Maldito:_

 _He pensado muchas maneras en que podía acercarme a ustedes, quería aparecerme enfrente de sus camas y acariciarlos con un cálido rayo verde saliendo de mi varita, pero estoy jodidamente muerto y no puedo. ¿Cómo puedo, entonces, escribir desde el más allá? Porque sí, porque puedo y porque soy Voldemort ¡qué joder! Y no tengo que andar dando explicaciones a dos muggles cabeza de chorlito. Si estuviera vivo, otro gallo cantaría._

 _La verdad es que… La verdad es todo lo que saben. Es una deshonra, un sacrilegio a mi nombre e historia que he creado con esfuerzo y sangre muggle derramada lo que han hecho. ¡Qué su Dios los castigue de por vida! Mi pobre y virginal cuerpo y yo… con… ¡Bellatrix! Entiendo, entiendo que había entre nosotros cierto aura ¡PERO JAMÁS! Entiéndase que nunca, nunca… ¿Tengo que seguir? Me amo demasiado, soy demasiado para cualquier persona llámese Bellatrix Lestrange o Juanita, la del barrio. ¿Cuándo, por mil demonios, di siquiera una muestra de que me interesaba el sexo? ¡Nunca! Soy un tipo, frío, calculador, inteligente y sobre todas las cosas… me asquea el contacto humano y por eso mismo me hice siete lindos horrocruxes para no tener que depender de nadie. (Horrocruxes que por cierto un púber con apenas barba y de 1,60 metros los hizo añicos a casi todos. Mi pobre Nagini. Potter y que te recontra …avada…uhmm.. no, eso no viene al caso.) Como decía, si hice los horrocruxes fue para mí, para Voldemort. Yo, mi único y verdadero amor._

 _Ya tengo una deuda pendiente de antes: Yo abrazando al chico Malfoy, ¿Qué caraj…? ¿En qué me quieren convertir? Pero bueno, dejé pasar esa y creí que mi estancia en esta especie de limbo que estoy iba a ser en paz ¡pero no! Ya ni muerto se puede estar. Ahora me encajan una hija que jamás ayudé a engendrar y… ¡EXIJO UN ADN! Quiero un maldito ADN. ¿Es eso no? Bellatrix anduvo engañando a Rodolphus y como no sabe de quién es mejor decidieron que sea mía. Por las barbas de Salazar, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que mi nombre sea limpiado._

 _Que hay gente que me… perdón, me agarran escalofríos, que me empareja con Hermione Granger ¡Una sangresucia! ¡CONMIGO! O con Ginevra Weasley (¡Por todos los pelos en la barba de Dumbledore! Solo mi alma la poseyó y porque la chica metió sus narices en mi Diario. Pero ¡nada más! Aparte seré de todo menos pedófilo… sobre todo porque SOY VIRGEN) incluso con el maldito Potter ¡Sepan que me dan varios infartos masivos cada vez que alguien me involucra en alguna relación! Pero hay una diferencia, y es que esta gente suele tener mucha imaginación y que son historias que con el tiempo se pierden en el espacio y nada más. Pero ustedes dos… ¡ah! Han pasado el límite y mi propia madre, no Merope, sino Rowling es cómplice. Siéntase avergonzados._

 _¿Qué soy la Reina del Drama? ¡pues no! Este es un descargo justo. Necesitaba que el mundo sepa lo que pienso. ¡Soy aromántico! ¡Soy asexual! ¡Soy virgen! No tenía que gritarlos a los cinco continentes pero me vi en la necesidad de. ¿Tienen algo encontra de la gente asexual? ¿Eh? ¿eh?  
_

 _Esa chica Delphi no es mi hija, no me involucren_ _ _Piénsenlo._ ¿Me imaginan siendo padre? ¿Hay una imagen más pesadillesca que verme meciendo una bola berreante, llena de baba y de pañales sucios? ¡No, señor! ¡de ninguna manera! Bellatrix que rinda cuentas a quien corresponda y no me involucre en una paternidad que no es mía. Seguro, decirle a Rodolphus que la cría es mía le daba la seguridad que él no mandé al más allá al fulano porque obviamente Lestrange no se metería conmigo. Pobre de él. _

_No me gustan los bebés, los odio, no los quiero y definitivamente no quiero descendencia ¡Soy el último heredero de Salazar Slytherin y no dejaré ese honor a nadie!_

 _Reescriban esa maldita historia._

 _Sin más que decir,_

 _Atte._

 _Lord Voldemort._

 _PD: Leí la obra. El crío Potter y el crío Malfoy son gays._

 _PD 2: Avada Kedavra a todos.  
_


End file.
